homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215 - Confused Feelings
06:34 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 18:34 -- 06:34 AT: serios!!!!! 06:34 AT: r u uh 06:34 AT: can u talk rn 06:34 GG: Of. Course. Heiress. 06:34 GG: I. Am. Currently. Holding. Watch. Over. The. Hive. 06:36 GG: I. Was. Informed. That. You. Know. Of. The. Situation. 06:36 AT: yea i do!! ive been talking 2 uh the others all night p much 06:37 AT: u guys r waiting a rlly long time 06:38 GG: There. Is. No. Telling. When. This. Engineer. Will. Come. By. Or. If. He. Will. Come. At. Us. 06:38 GG: And. There. Is. Much. To. Consider. 06:38 AT: uum thats tru 06:39 GG: But. What. Was. The. Reason. You. Wished. To. Talk. To. Me? Has. Something. Come. Up? 06:39 AT: um well 06:40 AT: i just got done talking 2 uh nyarla 06:40 AT: and uh im p sure but im kinda uh confused 06:40 GG: Odd. He. Did. Not. Mention. That. 06:40 GG: Especially. Since. Our. Discussion. A. Moment. Ago. Involved. You. 06:41 GG: What. Is. It. That. You. Are. Confused. About? 06:43 AT: uuMM 06:43 AT: i uh i dont kno if this is uh flushed or uh pale n it wasnt!! 06:43 AT: as clear as it was w/ cara!! im still confused on cara!! 06:43 AT: like i feellike its both i cant 06:43 AT: i cant pin a quad D: 06:44 GG: Wait. You. Are. Of. The. Belief. You. Have. A. Possible. Flush. Feeling. For. Both. Cara. And. Mr. Aesona? 06:45 AT: um i think im more pale 4 cara uh like this is a lot different wat uh 06:45 AT: wat i feel for nyarla 06:45 AT: like uh i rlly 06:45 AT: like him??? but i cant 06:45 AT: i cant name a quad 06:45 AT: n i was flipping pale and red 4 cara 06:45 GG: I. See.... 06:45 AT: idk anymore!! 06:45 GG: Well.... 06:46 GG: Um.... 06:47 AT: wat 06:48 GG: How. Certain. Are. You. For. These. Feelings. 06:48 GG: I. Mean. Of. Course. It. Does. Not. Sound. Like. You. Are. Certain. At. All. 06:48 GG: You. Should. Perhaps. Explore. This. A. Bit. More. 06:49 GG: Things. Like. This. I. Am. Finding. To. Be. Quite. Seri.... Quite.... Well. You. Know. 06:51 GG: Of. Course. Please. Keep. In. Mind. How. Things. Are.... 06:51 GG: Plenty. Of. Fish. In. The. Sea. To. Explore. 06:51 GG: What. I. Mean.... 06:55 GG: Of. Course. That. Is. To. Say. 06:55 GG: ... 06:55 AT: um well 06:55 AT: i kno im not certain 4 cara at all but! 06:55 AT: talking 2 nyarla is rlly 06:55 AT: nice 06:55 AT: even if i was mad at him at first 06:55 GG: Yes. Of. Course. It. Is. Nice. Cause. He. Is. A. Nice. Troll.... Very. Nice.... Though. Yes. You. Were. Mad. At. Time. 06:56 GG: I. Mean. Of. Course. You. See. Him. As. A. Good. Friend. And. Should. Explore. A. Bit. Before. Setting. Down. On. Certain. Feelings. 06:57 GG: Perhaps. Seek. Out. His. Own. Feelings. On. Such. Matters. 06:57 GG: Wait. Do. Not. Do. That. 06:57 AT: um wat 06:57 GG: I. Mean... 06:57 AT: did u uh 06:57 AT: talk 2 him 06:58 AT: thats uh that s what that sounds like 06:58 GG: Well. Yes.... I. Have. Mentioned. It.... At. The. Beginning. 06:58 AT: oh 06:58 AT: yea thats tru 06:58 AT: um 06:58 AT: was there someting wrong 06:59 GG: Wrong? Why. Would. You. Ask. That? Should. There. Be. Something. Wrong? Be. Happy. Without. Asking. These. Questions. 06:59 AT: because ur being indirect :| 06:59 GG: There. Is. Much. To. Focus. On. 06:59 GG: .... 07:00 GG: Well. Yes.... Rather..... Unsuccessfully. 07:00 AT: because ur always direct ur gonna have 2 practice this 07:01 GG: It. Would. Not. Be. A. Need. On. A. Normal. Basis.... I. Shall. Get. Going. Now. To. Focus. On. This. Skill. That. May. Perhaps. Have. A. Use.... 07:01 AT: no 07:01 AT: what happened 07:01 GG: .... 07:01 AT: i mean unless he told u not 2 tell 07:01 AT: i guess 07:01 GG: Well.... He. Did. Not. Mention. That. 07:02 GG: He. Did. Of. Course. Mention. How. Highly. He. Thought. Of. You. 07:02 GG: Which. Is. Quite. A. Thing. To. Focus. On. 07:02 GG: How. Smart. He. Thinks. You. Are. How. You. Will. Be. A. Great. Leader. To. Our. People..... 07:02 AT: yea he uh he told me that 07:03 GG: Ah. Great. There. You. Have. It. Most. Of. What. Was. Said. 07:03 AT: u dont have 2 tell me his private feelings 07:03 AT: yea 07:04 GG: .... 07:04 GG: I. Have. To. Ask. Again.... How. Certain. Are. You. For. Your. Feelings. For. Him? 07:04 AT: um p certain um when i think about our conversation i get p uh 07:04 AT: glowy? glowy warm 07:05 GG: But. You. Are. Still. Uncertain? 07:05 AT: i think i need 2 07:05 GG: In. Any. Fashion? 07:05 AT: uh talk 2 him more 07:05 AT: i 07:05 GG: Perhaps. That. Would. Be. Best. 07:05 AT: serios i cant place a quadrant i just want 2 BE w/ him rn 07:05 GG: .... 07:06 GG: I. Just. Wish. To. Say. To. Not. Put. All. Of. Your. Hopes. On. Him. 07:06 GG: And. That. There. Is. Time. Yet. For. Things. To. Happen. 07:07 AT: okay 07:07 GG: He. May. Yet. In. Time. Return. Those. Feelings. 07:07 AT: i thought he... did? :( 07:07 GG: .... 07:08 GG: Please. Talk. To. Him. Again. 07:08 GG: And. Please. Do. Not. Frown. 07:08 AT: um okay 07:08 AT: i will 07:08 AT: ill try 07:09 GG: Would. There. Be. Anything. Else. Heiress? 07:09 AT: no uh. start calling me 07:09 AT: aaisha i guess 07:09 AT: when the game starts im giving up that title for a while 07:10 GG: I.... Have. Heard. That. Mentioned..... Though. You. Will. Always. Be. The. Heiress. To. Me. And. The. Future. Empress.... 07:10 GG: For. Now. Though. By. Your. Leave. 07:11 AT: ... thanks serios. i hope u can get 2 kno me as aaisha too 07:11 AT: u can go 07:11 GG: I. Hope. So. As. Well.... And. I. Am. Sorry. Aaisha. 07:11 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:11 -- 07:12 AT: <> 07:12 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 19:12 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios